The Only Way
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: First part in the Santa Carla Chronicles. Two days after the great earthquake two rescuers find David injured and disoriented. As David pieces together the memories of that night he realizes what Max had to do in order to save his life.
1. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, The Picture of Dorian Gray, or Jane Eyre.

Author's Note: This is my take on how David became a vampire. This story will probably be a two or three shot depending on how it all plays out.

Warnings: Death, graphic descriptions, destruction, devastation, violence, and gore (honestly, if you are squeamish, you might want to skip paragraphs 14 and 15).

Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Not one was prepared for the disaster. As the clock neared the third hour past midnight the hundreds were roused from their slumber by the sound alone. The shrieks of women and wails of children filled the night air. Mothers clung to their newborns and toddlers, leaving the older children to grasp their mother's skirts for protection. The loving husbands and fathers hurried to secure their loved ones from the disaster at hand. It was a given that the ground within a California town was likely to shift without warning, but the disaster they faced was beyond the precautions. Many glum faces stared at the destruction while fleeing to what shelter they could find as Santa Carla faced its very own version of Pompeii.<p>

The night echoed with rumbles and cries as everything within the city limits fell to nature's wrath.

The following morning began with a death toll. The tears blended with the flooded land. The photograph on the front page displayed the image of a woman in a tattered dress rocking in an attempt to shush her deceased infant. The gash along the baby's head had clotted, but not before stealing the life of one who had yet a chance to live. Homes and families were destroyed. The shifting plates had caused the river to overflow, drowning those who were not fortunate enough to have mastered the art of swimming. Dogs scampered through the waste, gnawing at the bones of the dead.

Two days had passed since the disaster, leaving many more dead in the silence of the aftermath. There was still much more to come, but those who did not succumb to madness would find away to survive.

Still the most incredible of the stories following the earthquake was the fall of the posh resort that once set proudly along the fault line. Millions had been invested in the building and upkeep of the hotel with tens of millions visiting annually. The destruction would indeed cause a plummet in Santa Carla's revenue.

Still it was the report following the devastation that captured the hearts of those who resided in California. The police estimated that about three-hundred-seventy-two people perished within the mighty building as it crumbled. As more dead bodies were discovered beneath the rubble the hope of finding one alive diminished.

The police chief grasped at his forehead wondering if he would ever be able to find slumber again after watching the numerous mangled corpses that were dragged from the scene. The bodies of children proved to be the worst. He chewed his knuckles praying that the images would soon be erased from his mind, knowing that the decaying faces contorted into expressions of horror would forever linger.

There was a holler as another level of debris was located. The police chief hurried through the rescuers with the somber thoughts taunting him that all that would be found were more lifeless forms fated only for a box for the ground to consume. He joined with the team that was ready to excavate what appeared to be the bottom level of the resort. The likelihood of finding any survivors was a number none wanted to think about, but for their own conscience's sake, it had to be done.

The group began their descent into a cave that had swallowed the hotel. The lobby remained intact for the most part. It seemed to be the only area that survived total destruction. The men split up into pairs to cover more ground.

The thick air taunted the men's lungs. Many of them desired to abandon the mission in relief for fresh air, yet none dared to be the one to suggest that option lest he be branded a selfish coward were none to agree.

One of the men, one who went by the name of Richard, pushed through the wreckage. He wiped the sweat from his brow and inhaled deeply only to be dissatisfied with the amount of oxygen the atmosphere was willing to give. He pushed on with his partner Jacob in tow.

Jacob scratched the back of his neck while Richard kicked through the debris to make a path. Richard was easily the stronger of the two. Jacob, despite his lack of physical strength, was willing to assist in any way he could. He had attended the university and was the one who discovered where the exit of the hotel would be based on physics and mathematics.

Richard handed the lantern over to Jacob before he knelt down to where pieces of what used to be a marble ceiling rested at their feet. Richard tapped his fingers on a dried, scarlet liquid about two feet in diameter. He nodded at the debris and Jacob complied. The latter placed the lantern on a flat surface behind him then bent down to help Richard lift the tile. The two men grunted as the ceiling piece was hoisted from its resting place and tossed aside.

Both men jumped back and Jacob placed his palm over his mouth to keep from vomiting. A woman who appeared to be in her late thirties lay sprawled out on the ground with her face smashed in from impact of the tile. Brain fluid had mixed with the blood that was now caked on the marble floor. Her legs were bent in grotesque angles. Her empty eye sockets stared towards the left. What once was a sky blue dress was now dyed in crimson and sprinkled with specks of dirt, dust, and ash.

Richard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He found himself clutching at his heart. Upon regaining his composure Richard found himself gazing at the corpse once again. He muttered a silent prayer of overwhelming gratitude for the woman was the same age as his own wife who was fortunate enough to be spared by the earthquake.

Jacob placed a hand on Richard's shoulder. The larger man looked into the eyes of the other.

"We may have lost the barn and one of the rooms in our house, but I still have my family," Richard said. He looked down at the ground. "I still have them," he repeated quietly. After a few moments of silence Richard looked ahead then said, "Come, let's keep looking."

Jacob nodded and grasped the lantern, following after his friend.

The two maneuvered through the innumerable obstacles in the way of their feet. Usually a kick to the side or a careful evasion would work, but there were several times it required heavy lifting to push through. The hour the team agreed on in the beginning was coming to a close. With a sigh Richard turned to give the news to his partner. Before Richard could open his mouth, the sound of footsteps and falling stones reached his ears.

"Did you hear that?" Richard asked. With a negative answer Richard instructed Jacob to listen closer. They heard the noise coming closer and the two exchanged glances before heading in the direction of the sound.

Richard held the lantern up while scanning the area for any sign of life. The noise was most likely to originate from rats or other creatures that found a habitat out of the cave, but the men were going to be certain.

"Hello! Anyone there?" Richard called.

The two heard a muffled cry in the distance.

"Somebody's out there!" Richard exclaimed. He ran towards the voice, vaulting over the obstacles. Jacob hurried after, but was much more cautious and moving around the objects.

Richard stopped short of their target. It was a male about eighteen years of age. He was athletic built with blonde hair about ear-length shooting off in all directions. He wore a dirty, black trench coat with gloves on each hand. He was obviously disoriented. The boy clutched his head with a hand while trying to walk through the cave. Richard and Jacob rushed over to his side.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jacob asked when he reached the teen.

The boy glanced around trying to focus on the origination of the light.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Jacob asked.

The young man stared into Jacob's eyes with his own glossy ones.

"What's your name?" Richard asked.

"David," the teen said softly.

Richard and Jacob glanced over the many bruises and cuts that lined the boys face and neck. They gathered from the limp and difficulty speaking and thinking there were more hidden injuries that only a doctor could identify.

"We're going to get you some help, David," Richard said before hoisting the boy from the ground and slinging him over his shoulder. David protested at first, but the swirling behind his eyes cried for him to stop moving so rapidly. David shut his eyes to alleviate the pain and fell asleep.

Jacob led the way back to where the others congregated. Richard made sure to move more carefully. He was certain the boy had a concussion and wanted to do nothing rash that could further injure him.

"Hey, they found someone!" Arnold called from the group.

A hoard of men surrounded the sleeping victim.

"He's so young," one man spoke with a hint of pity in his voice.

"We need to get him to a hospital now," another suggested.

Richard pushed through the crowd and brought the injured into the fresh sunlight. David stirred a bit, but remained sleeping. A swarm of reporters surrounded Richard who glared as he plowed past them, ignoring each question. There was a flash from a nearby camera.

"Do you mind?" Richard growled. "I'm trying to save this kid's life."

With those words the media allowed the man to make his way to where a car was waiting to cart the injured to the nearest hospital. For hours it seemed definite that there would be no survivors, but this David changed everything. The reporters then turned their attention to Jacob to receive the story of how he and his friend found the only survivor.

* * *

><p>David woke with a start. Catching his breath he glanced around the room to find himself safe within a hospital. The rushing blood pounded in his temples and even worse behind his eyes. He leaned his throbbing head against the soft pillow. David surveyed his body. His leg was secured in a sling and his head and left hand were bandaged.<p>

David shut his eyes trying to remember what happened. The last thing he could remember was having a fight with his mother and her dashing downstairs to go take a walk outside the resort. David remembered lighting the candle his mother recently snuffed out and picked up Oscar Wilde's only novel. His mother often nagged him in his tastes of reading material, which David usually chose to ignore. In his opinion Wilde was a literary genius.

It hurt his head to try and remember so he stopped. David opened his eyes and shifted his sore body into a more comfortable position. David wished he still had the book with him if merely to rid himself of the boredom that came with lying in a hospital bed.

After the passing of another ten minutes the boy suddenly wondered why his mother was not in the room with him. Even though they had frequent arguments since the day he reached puberty, she was always able to forgive him. Surely she was somewhere in the hospital.

David shut his eyes and found slumber.

* * *

><p>Three hours later David woke to the sound of a cart approaching his bed. David opened his eyes to see a nurse parking the cart before turning to face him. She jumped slightly then gave him a smile.<p>

"Look who is finally awake," she said making her way to his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she pushed back a sweaty strand of blonde hair.

David gave her a shrug which was followed with a wince.

"Not so quick," she said heading over to the cart. As she filled a syringe with the required amount of morphine she continued to speak, "You know you're lucky those guys found you."

David sat up ignoring the protests of his body. "Found me where?"

"You don't remember the earthquake?" she asked turning towards him. David shook his head. The nurse frowned while making a mental note to relay that information to the doctor. "They found you in the rubble of the hotel lobby," she said while lowering the needle to David's arm. "You were the only survivor." With those words she injected the medicine into the vein beneath the crease.

David never felt the penetration. His thoughts rested on his mother. Sure she had left the hotel before the earthquake. He only hoped she remained outside the perimeter before the disaster struck.

As the morphine took hold David regained another memory from that night.

_David was on the seventh chapter of the book. He felt bad for the Dorian seeing as how Sibyl's horrid acting embarrassed him in front of his friends. The mentioned tried to explain that she was normally a splendor to watch to which Basil agreed that she must be sick. David reached the part where Dorian ventured to meet the actress he was engaged to only to confess that he had lost his love for her because of the wretched acting, the sole reason he fell in love with her. David found it weird how he was feeling for Dorian when most people he talked to mentioned feeling sorry for Sibyl in that situation. David usually did side with the less popular of the fight or debate. A part of him wondered if he did it merely to get a rise out of the rest of the pathetic society._

_That was when the building began to shake. David jumped up off the bed and shut the book. He glanced around as the room shook again. David stumbled backwards and knocked over the candle that set upon the dresser. David attempted to catch the falling torch, but was forced in watching the elegant linens catch ablaze. Suddenly knowing how Edward Rochester felt when his bed was set aflame as he slept and having to come up with a believable excuse for his alarmed guests, David watched the flames while trying to come up with a way to explain the room catching aflame to his mother and the hotel staff. He doubted they would allow the destruction caused by his hand to slide merely because of a tremor. _

_The thoughts quickly left David's mind as the room shook harder than the combined force of the two previous. A framed picture hanging above the bed fell and the glass smashed into tiny slivers. The flames continued to grow. David could hear the screams from those on his floor._

_Realization sunk in and David grabbed his coat and gloves from the closet before dashing for the door. He slung it open to find the guests scrambling about down the stairs. The building rattled causing a woman to slip. She rolled down the stairs taking two more with her. Her neck collided with the railing and audibly snapped. David winced as he threw on his coat. A tile fell from above. David leapt out of the way and watched as it plummeted to the floor and snapped in half. David gripped at his neck upon realizing that could have been his head that split._

_David followed the crowd to the steps. He silently cursed his mother for reserving them a room on the third floor. The guests stampeded down the staircase, pushing and shoving in a way that was not fit for self-claimed civilized people. The women lifted the skirts of their dresses, exposing their stockings to where it would cause severe mortification in any other circumstance. However basic survival was more important than propriety at the moment. A man in his mid thirties pushed David into the wall. The blonde stumbled and caught his balance. Once they were on the platform of the second story David snarled then grabbed the man by his throat. He smashed his head into the wall with the threat if he ever pushed him or anyone else again he would be certain to do more damage. _

_David looked to his right to see the hotel manager staring at him. David shot the man a glare before continuing his descent._

_David reached the bottom of the stairs. He glanced around at the panicked mob in the lobby. There was a scream followed by a collection of shouts. Through the mass hysteria all David could make out was that the entrance had been blocked. _

_David gulped knowing this was going to be his end. He was to die days before his nineteenth birthday. Through the screams and other various sounds David heard someone calling his name. It was a familiar female voice. David glanced over and the room went black._

David opened his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep once more. The lack of sunlight outside the window told him how long he had been unconscious.

A nurse realized he was awake. She assisted David to the bathroom and waited for him to finish before helping him back to the bed. About ten minutes later she returned with some food for David. The boy glanced over the selections, not too content with the way the food looked. However his stomach was willing to take anything offered.

As David munched on the tough chicken breast the nurse returned with another in tow.

"David," she said softly. "There's a visitor here to see you."

David placed his fork down on the plate and stared at the man. At first he did not recognize the face, but the moment it clicked he lost interest in the food and gave his full attention to what the visitor had to say.

* * *

><p>There is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys.

S13ForeverFan101, Vampirefreak, XxXxEMILYxXxX, and Lealeigh Rush, thank you for the reviews, it's much appreciated.

Warnings: Angst, blood, and some tragedy.

I originally planned this to be a two/three shot, but I think it's going to turn into a four-shot. This chapter is kind of short, but the next will be much longer. I wanted to post this chapter before my family came to visit, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>David's eyes met with those belonging to the man he was barely acquainted with. The first time he met him he was not too fond of his cheery, flamboyant persona, but being the only other survivor David was interested in what information he brought.<p>

The nurse welcomed the man into the room to which he nodded his gratitude. The nurse flashed them both one last smile before leaving them to talk.

David glanced over the hotel manger. He appeared to be in his mid-forties, a tall, lanky frame. His hair was combed in a neat, stylish fashion. He wore spectacles that were rather large in proportion to his face. The man took a deep concern to his wardrobe. He was dressed fashionable: a form-fitting, black slacks with a white shirt and a black overcoat, buttoned all the way to the top. David could see the purple bowtie poking out from underneath the coat. He held a black top hat in his hands.

The hotel manager smiled at the boy then sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. The elder man gaped almost in confusion to why the boy seemed to treat him in an almost indifferent way. He noticed the bandages wrapped around the youth's head and it clicked. The two stared at each other in silence before the older man decided to break the silence.

"I heard you were the only one to make it out of that catastrophe alive," he said.

David shrugged. "I'm a survivor," he replied.

The man nodded. He placed his hat atop his lap and extended an arm to David. "My name is Maxamillion Hartford, but you may call me Max." David stared at Max's outstretched hand for a time before smirking and leaning back against his bed. Max pursed his lips. He decided to give the boy the benefit of the doubt and blamed his lack of manners on the concussion. "I was informed of your condition," Max said pointing to his own head. "Please tell me, Mr. Stevenson, what can you remember?"

David softly laughed. He had been called by his first since he arrived at the hospital. It was the only information he gave to his rescuers and the guest list from the hotel had yet to be discovered. David made a mental note to send a thank you letter to Richard and Jacob, the latter of which visited him earlier that morning, the instant he was free from the confines of the hospital bed. No one bothered to ask David his last name, most of his memories had yet to resurface.

"How do you remember my last name when I forgot?" David asked the older man.

Max smiled. "You don't remember what happened after the earthquake, do you?" The curious response in David's eyes answered that question.

"What happened?" David asked.

Max shook his head. "The nurse instructed me not to tell you anything, to let you figure it all out on your own."

David sneered at Max. "You can't grasp my interest then leave me out in the cold like that. It's not fair."

"Perhaps it isn't, but it's for your own good," Max replied. David glared at those words. The only response Max gave was a hearty laugh which baffled David. Those who witnessed the young blonde's glares usually trembled or ran away, but this man showed no sign of terror. Max ceased laughing and gave the boy a polite smile. "I tell you what, young man, you tell me what you remember and I'll fill you in on the details between."

David grumbled. It was not what he wanted, but any information was better than nothing.

David revealed what he could remember of how he was reading when the room began to shake. Max commented on his fondness for Wilde's writings. David smiled, that information boosted Max's popularity points a tiny bit with him. Anyone who shared his interest in music or literature could not be all bad. David then recounted the story of how the fire began and watched Max's reaction. Upon realizing that the fire was the least of the man's worries he continued with the details of himself descending the steps.

"This man, one who was too big for his breeches, pushed me aside then jostled a woman." He stared into Max's eyes. "A woman. He dared to touch a woman in that manner." David clicked his tongue then continued. "So I grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. I threatened him. I didn't hurt him, but I believe he got the message." He saw Max smile then that memory of him standing in the adjacent hallway flashed through his mind. David pointed at the other man. "You were there. You saw that interaction occur."

"I did," Max said crossing one leg over the other. "I only wanted to hear you recount the moment."

David nodded. "Why were you watching me?"

Max shrugged. "Perhaps I also thought that man deserved to be put in his place." He smiled at David. "I believe you handled that situation well."

David laughed. "My mother would say I acted out in haste." A new thought quickly replaced the one currently occupying David's mind. "Say, what of my mother?" He sat up, ignoring the protests of his body. "She left, please tell me that she was well away from the hotel when it collapsed."

Max gave the boy a look of pity. "I wish I could do that, David, but I, myself am unaware of your mother's fate."

David growled and clenched his fists. He was certain the news reports of his rescue were to have reached her ears by now were she still alive. That only left one of two possibilities and neither one sat well with him. He hated himself for being the one who pushed her away that night. If only he submitted the way a good son should, she would be there by his side.

"Have any of the bodies been identified?" David asked.

Max's eyebrows lifted at the boy's question. "Pardon?" he asked.

David pushed the sheets from his legs. "All those bodies that littered the cave—when those men found me—have any of them been identified?"

The memory of wandering through the cave with a fuzzy head while seeking an exit found its way to his conscious. He saw himself passing by smashed and broken corpses, trying to keep himself of thinking about their contorted faces. He only hoped someone would find him before he went insane. The rats scurried by his feet off to feast on another decaying carcass.

"I suppose," Max replied.

"You suppose?" David snapped. "These people were guests in your hotel. You should feel more sympathy for their passing."

"Trust me I do," Max replied in a kind voice. "I send my deepest regards to their families and loved ones." He sighed. "Yet I cannot undo what has passed."

David growled again as he placed his bare feet against the cold tiles.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" Max asked as he pushed David back against the bed.

"I need to—"

"You need to rest, and that's an order," Max retorted.

For some unknown reason David found himself complying with the man's orders. He was never an obedient person, not even to his own parents, much to their displeasure, but there was something about Max that made him willing to listen.

"I guarantee by tomorrow you'll be good as new," Max stated cheerfully much to David's disdain. He headed for the door. "I shall return tomorrow night to check up on your progress." With those words Max placed his top hat back on his head and turned towards the door.

"Why are you concerned with my wellbeing?" David asked.

Max slightly turned his head and David could see the smile. "It's my job to care." Max left a confused David as he slipped into the hallway.

David leaned his head against the pillow while replaying Max's last words to him. David found comfort in the thought that Max merely cared for the safety for his only surviving patron. Perhaps he felt he owed it to the boy's mother.

David closed his eyes to prevent the tears begging to fall at the mention of the woman who bore him entered his brain. He succeeded for the most part, but a stray salty tear made its way down his cheek. David swiftly wiped it away before it had a chance to stain. He turned the left side of his face against the comfort of the pillow as another memory surfaced.

_David glanced around the hotel lobby as people screamed. He watched a woman desperately clawing at the smashed in doors. Another woman fell to her feet while wailing. The rows of hats and lace blended into one, exquisite clothing was tarnished with dust and debris._

_David pushed through the panicked crowd, looking for any outlet the others may have missed. He felt eyes on him, but pushed them aside. Surely everyone was hoping that someone would prove to be the savior the release them from this elegant prison. David made his way to the marvelous fountain that sat in the center of the lobby. He climbed upon the structure to see a large mass of the ceiling fall and smash a woman in a blue dress. Scarlet spurted out from the sides of the fallen marble. Another round of screams followed. David soon grew to hate the shrill sound of screams. A worse sound of children wailing echoed in his ears and David found himself begging for the women's screams to encore in place of the new aria._

_"David!" a female voice called. David turned about to find the source of the call. He glanced around at the innumerable frightened faces. He checked the other direction to find the same sight. In time the faces all meshed into one. "David!" the frantic voice called again._

_David saw the figure rushing towards him. It was the terrified face of his mother. Her blonde hairs which had broken free from the confines of the extravagant bun swayed about her youthful face. There was a gash atop her forehead which splattered blood as she ran. David warned her that yellow was an awful color for her, but now the fabric was ruined with crimson splotches._

_David hopped down from the fountain and found himself running towards his mother's embrace. The two grabbed each other's elbows. David stood two inches taller than the woman. He cradled her head against his neck._

_"I'm so sorry, Mother," David muttered._

_"Please, I'm so glad you are alright," she said with a sob._

_David rubbed his mother's tousled hair. "I promise, Mother, I'll never disrespect you again," he said loud enough for only her to hear._

_"I'll hold you to it," she said with a slight smile._

_The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. It was at that time that nature decided to show its cruel side. The ground rumbled and the floor began to split. The crowd screamed and shoved. Several people fell to the floor only to be trampled upon as the mob dashed about the trap. David pulled his mother close._

_She felt the ground tremble beneath her boots. She glanced down at the floor then back up at her son. David read the look of fear on his mother's eyes and the slight quiver in her lips. The ground split, taking swallowing the resort. A misplaced, jagged rock within the cave shot up through Mrs. Stevenson's torso. Her eyes widened as blood poured out of both the wound and her mouth. Red lines appeared in the whites of her eyes. David stared speechless as the shifting ground forced him away from his impaled mother._

_David fell backwards, the sound of screams and the stench of blood filling the atmosphere. A tear rolled down his cheek as he succumbed to the shadows._

* * *

><p>That's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. Memories Return

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

* * *

><p>David woke with a start. The sweat poured down his face. He gripped at his saturated hair while trying to catch his baited breath. An intense pain throbbed behind his temples. The memory of his mother's death etched into his brain. He tried to tell himself it was merely a dream, but his mind taunted him with the truth. The memory was now too clear to be merely a nightmare.<p>

His mother's young face stared wide-eyed as the blood spilled from her soft lips. The stream from her mouth met the cascade from her torso. She inhaled sharply followed quickly by a harsh cry. David clamped his hands over his ears trying to erase the memory. The harder he tried the more vivid the memory became.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

David glanced over at the open window. He cursed the sun for shining so brightly when so many lay dead because of nature's rage. His mother would never set eyes upon a sunny beach again, a sight she was so fond of. David cursed himself for being allowed the privilege of such beauty when she was denied by the tomb that was once a hotel. She would be found among a collection of corpses and cast aside as another lifeless form. If only he were not imprisoned within the confines of the hospital bed he could help search for her. He wanted to believe that for whatever miracle that allowed him to live gave her the same blessing. He was nothing more than a spectacle, the only boy to survive the hotel's destruction. It was unfair that he should be the only to survive. It still baffled him how he was the only one to make it out alive.

That was when the realization hit him. He was not the only one to make it out alive. How was it that he was the one being fussed over when Max also survived the cave in? No one made a circus out of his triumphant return from the tomb. Or maybe they had. He had no link to the outside world other than the daily newspaper and his recent visitor.

David gripped at his aching forehead. He glared at the open window. His eyes fell upon the sun, a decision he immediately regretted. He gritted his teeth at the sharp pain pulsing through his brain. It was as though the sun sprouted ten arms, each equipped with a two-edged sword. Each blade thrust itself into his head multiple times. The rays seeped through the glass pane only to torment him.

He leaned against the pillow hoping with each breath that the nurse would return soon with an ample amount of that glorious morphine. It now made sense to him all those stories of men who broke into hospitals to rob them of their morphine supply. That substance was a divine gift that he would cherish as long as he was confined to the hospital bed. He might even beg to take some with him upon his release.

As if on cue a nurse walked in with a wide smile.

"Hey, hon, you're awake," she said in a cheery voice that grated David's nerves.

Despite his mood he gave her a fake smile hoping he could persuade her to give him the desired drug. "Yes, though I don't feel well."

She gave a sympathetic nod and left the room. David counted the tiles on the ceiling waiting for her to return with his medication. He heard the heels of her shoes echoing through the halls and stopped at the doorway. He smiled upon seeing the syringe in her hand. He waited impatiently like a child anticipating birthday cake as she cleaned a spot on his arm. He ignored the prick of the needle and exhaled as the fluid entered the bloodstream. David inhaled deeply, ordering the medicine to take effect.

His nostrils picked up a delectable scent and he suddenly felt hungry. He glanced up to see the nurse's blonde curls bobbing as she bandaged the crease in his arm. She wore a strange perfume that caused his stomach to grumble. It smelt like a mixture of honey and iron. It was not an aroma that would usually tempt his taste buds, but for right now all he could think of was gulping down that odd delicacy.

David extended his hand, his palm directly over the woman's head. He could quickly twist her neck then drink the delectable nectar from the wound.

David shook his head and blinked his eyes four times. He wondered where those thoughts came from. Though he was quick to give into anger and caused thirty broken noses, twice as many black eyes, and even a broken arm or two during his life, he was never one to be violent towards an innocent woman. David exhaled as the urge in his stomach subsided.

The nurse glanced up at him with that annoying cheerful smile. "It sounds as though you could use a bite to eat," she said while poking his stomach.

David nodded as she left. He snuggled against the pillow allowing the morphine to take its toll on his body. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to embrace that feeling of nothingness that only the drug could provide. No pain in his body or his mind. He closed his eyes letting that cloud of warmth wrap itself about him. He forgot about his mother and all the other dead bodies littering what was once the lobby of the hotel.

"David," a kind voice called. The mentioned opened his eyes in the form of a glare at the one who interrupted his bliss. The nurse placed a tray with a ham and cheese sandwich cut diagonally and a glass of milk atop his lap. "You slept through most of the morning, so I'm afraid you missed breakfast. I had not the heart to wake you."

David nodded. "Thanks," he managed to say as he lifted himself into a sitting position. It pleased him that he could move without the pain that would have accompanied the motion.

He picked up the sandwich and bit off a corner. His saliva secreted into the dough moistening it enough for him to swallow. For some unknown reason the sandwich did not satisfy his hunger. He licked his lips then took another bite, hoping more of the food would cure his hunger. With one half of the sandwich consumed his stomach still craved more. He glanced down at the other half in disgust. He generally ate three ham sandwiches for lunch, but now that same dish repulsed his stomach. He wanted something more.

While he ate the nurse checked his wounds for any sign of improvement in addition to his vitals. She inched closer to his face to check his pulse. That same smell flittered into David's nostrils. He inhaled deeply, basking in its ecstasy. He felt a sharp pain in his canines. He emitted a muffled cry which did not go unnoticed.

"Everything alright, David?" the nurse asked.

David placed his finger beneath the aching tooth. He hissed as he felt an acute sting on his fingertip. He removed the injured digit to see a puncture. A tiny stream of blood trickled down the rest of his finger.

"Oh dear, did you bite yourself?" the nurse said grabbing a cloth to wipe up the blood. She quickly bandaged the wound. "There, all better."

David glared in response to the childish voice she used while speaking to him. He had taken more extensive pain in his life and could decapitate her before she even noticed he was there.

David's eyes widened at the surprise of his own thoughts. Despite her annoyance, this woman had done him no harm yet here he was planning her demise. She gave him her wishes for his recovery in addition to another smile before departing the room.

David wrapped his arms around himself if only to understand the origins of his thoughts. Surely what he had witnessed in the hotel lobby was not enough to cause this kind of disdain.

His eyes found themselves staring out the window again. Despite the generous dose the nurse gave him with his meal the pounding in his head continued. David placed his hand over his face in a futile attempt to shield himself from the sunrays. David growled when the agony intensified. He cursed the nurse and accused her of giving him something other than painkillers. David writhed about on the bed then tossed the sheets over his head. The shelter caused the pain to diminish. His breathing gradually slowed. He realized he jerked his leg free from the sling. He pulled the limb against his body and realized that it had completely healed. The doctors were worried that the injury was bad enough to cripple him for the rest of his life. David leaned his head against the welcoming pillow and laughed at the folly of doctors. No wonder his mother did not trust them.

His own father died in a hospital five years ago. His mother still blamed the doctors for not doing enough to save her husband's life. It was at that point that David discovered the reality of mortality. After his dad's death David found himself becoming angry at everyone. The girls he would lash out against and the men he would physically assault. He recounted being arrested at least seven times in the past four years. Several of the sentences included a few weeks or months in jail while others resulted in floggings. David always took the beatings without showing any pain, fear, or remorse. It was only the look of disappointment in his mother's eyes that humbled him. Over time even that died.

He found himself arguing with her over anything and everything. After each argument David would storm out of the house and meet up with his hooligan friends with whom he would get wasted. He returned home at odd hours in the morning to find his mother passed out with a glass of whiskey in her hand and tearstains on her cheeks. David instantly sobered and carried her sleeping form up to her room where he would earnestly apologize. They repeated that routine at least three times a week. David wondered how much longer she would take it before she tossed him out of her house. It eventually dawned on him: she needed him to ease the agony of loneliness just as much as he needed her for the same reason. Neither admitted to the truth, but could see it in each other's eyes.

Sometimes David blamed his father for dying peacefully in the hospital bed leaving his two loved ones to suffer each other. His good name was soon tarnished with the behavior of both he left behind. David only wondered if his mother's name would be redeemed with her death.

David closed his eyes and muttered a prayer that her soul would find her husband's in heaven.

* * *

><p>The uneventful night left the patient bored and restless. He read every article in the Santa Carla Times at least twice. Most of them covered more findings from the earthquake. The first time reading held his interest for any hopes that his memory was in fact a bad dream. His eyes fell upon the list of identified bodies and Clarice Stevenson was upon the two-hundred discovered in the ruins of the hotel. David let the tears fall for about ten minutes. It was only when the nurse arrived when his dinner that David wiped them away and put on a face of indifference. David nearly bit her when she tried to take away the newspaper. This nurse was nowhere near as kind as the one David was complaining about earlier. He would have gladly exchanged the grumpy one for the annoying.<p>

David prodded the chicken and potatoes with the fork for a few minutes. His mind fell back on his mother. The morphine no longer took effect. Granted his wounds miraculously healed much to the doctors' bewilderment. David placed the food aside and stretched out his legs. He still had not convinced the hospital staff that he was well enough to take a stroll along the grounds.

He wiggled his bare toes against the edge of the blanket. He glanced over at the concealed window. In a fit of pain earlier that afternoon he demanded the nurse to shut the drapes. She followed his command then injected him with a sedative. David did not mind the shot as long as the throbbing pain in his head ceased. He was surprised they had not moved him to the psych ward yet. David feared if the thoughts of wanting to murder the staff did not subside soon that may be his ultimate destination. David laughed as he thought of the headlines: Hotel's Only Survivor Sentenced to Life in Asylum.

A knock at the door interrupted David's thoughts. He turned to see a familiar, smiling face. David sat up and beckoned for the man to enter. Max nodded at David's reply and sat down in the same chair he claimed the previous night. David stared down at the man. This time he chose to sport a navy blue suit with a matching top hat. David smirked at the thought that this man had a matching hat for each one of his outfits.

"I see you are feeling better, David," Max stated. He motioned to the vacant space that once held a leg sling. "Your leg must have healed quickly."

"Yes, the doctors are confused," David answered. "I'm not a doctor and even I know legs don't heal that fast. They wonder if I'm some kind of sorcerer or something."

Max chuckled at David's comment. "Yes, definitely or something." He cleared his throat before adjusting his back and crossing one leg over the other. "How have you adjusting?"

David usually would have laughed off that question as a typical greeting, but there was something about the way Max asked it that had him on edge. Perhaps it was the calm look in his eyes. It was almost as though Max was hiding something. David curled his legs up against his body while keeping his eyes on the eccentric man the entire time.

After a few moments of silence David realized he was probably reading too much into it. He let his gaze fall and released a sigh. "I found out my mother died in the earthquake," David revealed. "I thought I remembered it, but I was just hoping it was a false memory."

Max nodded. He sent a look of compassion David's way. That look was kind of unnerving for David as he was used to receiving blame and contempt, but utter kindness and compassion was another story. Max lowered his head as he offered his condolences. David shook it off trying to pretend the news had no affect on him.

Max scooted the chair closer to the bed. He decided against touching the youth, for it would only startle him. Max placed his hand on his own knee then said, "It's alright for you to admit your feelings, David. Anyone would be upset by a parent's death. That feeling I know too well."

David nodded while removing his eyes from Max's. Even while looking down he could still feel Max's stare on him. Usually he would stare down any form of authority with a smug look on his face, but this one had some kind of strange power over him. He felt an intense warning not to do anything to cross this man.

A sudden thought struck David. "Hold on, I remember seeing you in the hotel," David said. Max nodded as a smile curved upon his lips. David met Max's smirk with a glare. "How were you able to escape the deathtrap while everyone else died?"

Max exhaled. "I was hoping you could tell me."

David's glare hardened. He sat up straight and caught Max by the collar of his shirt. "Alright, Mr. Hartford, enough of these games!" Max replied with a smirk which only enraged David further. "The newspaper never mentions you. I saw you just moments before the hotel fell into the fault." David's grip tightened. "I read every article released since that day. The reporter said the rest of the hotel crumbled, only the lobby survived, but the falling debris caused everyone else to die. How is it that you, someone who was on the second floor hallway managed to escape while everyone else perished."

Max laughed as he cupped his hand around David's. With one quick movement he was able to break David's grip. The boy stared with his mouth agape at the man's strength. Max released David's hand and he jerked it away from Max's reaching range.

"You sound like you didn't want me to live," Max stated with false sorrow.

"That's not what I said," David replied with his hands folded in his lap. "I'm just confused as to how you were able to survive the earthquake. Even if you jumped from the second floor and dodged every falling piece of crap, then why didn't the rescuers find you?"

Max placed his hand atop David's shoulder instantly silencing the boy. His touch matched the chill of the coldest winter.

"I had my ways," Max answered. He stood and straightened his jacket. "Perhaps I should let you get some rest."

"I don't need any damn rest! I want answers!" David shouted. His mind pleaded him to be cautious in Max's presence, but his heart could not take being left in the shadows any longer. "I am well rested." David realized that all earlier fatigue had vanished with nightfall. "It's strange how strong I became when it suddenly became night. My wounds have somehow healed and you were the only one who knows what happened down in that cave. Now you tell me." David released a few angry breaths then stated, "Remember you promised to fill me in on all the missing details."

Max smiled at the smirking David.

Max made his way back to the chair. "I will do so under two conditions." David nodded while listening to Max's rules. "First, if you remember anything you must stop me immediately and tell me what it is you remember." David lifted an eyebrow at Max's first condition but agreed nonetheless. "Second…" he nodded at David's kneeling position. "You might want to sit down." Before David could answer Max clarified, "Some memories might disturb you, but understand it was the only way I could save your life."

David was suddenly uncertain he wanted to know the truth. He hushed those warnings and made himself comfortable on the bed. He shook with anticipation.

"I still feel it's best for you to remember on your own," Max said. A growl from David made him laugh. He continued, "It was after your mother's death."

"You knew she died?" David barked. He hopped up from the bed and tackled Max to the floor. David reared back his fist then let it fly against Max's face. David's eyelids lined with tears. "You bastard! You knew…" were the only words he could manage before he decided to let his fists finish his words for him. David managed to get in four more hits before three doctors rushed into the room and yanked David off the gentleman.

One readied a syringe of a sedative. David struggled in the man's grasp, kicking another in the shin. The sudden movement caused the doctors to drop him.

"My good men, please," Max said stopping the brawl. "It is my fault. I provoked him." The doctors were almost in a trance-like state. They aided David to the bed then followed out in a single-file line. Max adjusted his tie and jacket. "Now that your tantrum has died, shall we continue?"

David still held a frown. "How could you have kept that information from me?" He clenched his fist. "You knew I sought to know her condition, I could've handled her death." He paused then softly added. "How can you keep this from me?"

"You will understand in due time," Max replied.

"That's not an answer!" David snarled. "That's no answer. Last night I wanted—you lied, you lying sack of—"

"Perhaps I should leave," Max said heading for the doorway, his hat in hand. "I'll return when you have calmed."

"No!" David called. He closed his eyes and let out a few deep breaths. "Maybe—maybe you were trying to protect me." David rolled his eyes at how lame that statement sounded. "Please, let me know what happened. I'm tired of being confused. I want to know."

Max smiled. "That's more like it." He placed his hand on the top of the chair, but remained standing. "After your mother died you fell back and stared. It was as though you left your body."

David listened as the memories returned.

"Oh my—" David began as a flood of memories surfaced. "They all died. I remember now. That one couple. My leg." David glanced down at the mentioned appendage.

"What happened, David?" Max asked.

David spaced out as he relived the moment.

_David stared at his mother's bleeding corpse. He watched her fingers twitching. He remembered overhearing a medical student at the tavern say that even after death the bodies twitched. David only hoped that to be the truth and that she was not suffering. _

_The choir of screams broke him from his trance. The ground rumbled, forcing others to the ground. So much blood splattered from misplaced rocks. Others were trampled by the panicked mob. David heard a noise above his head and looked up to find a piece of the roof falling for his head. He rolled away to miss the worst of it. A fragment broke off when the tile hit the floor and smacked him in the head. David let out a cry of pain and rolled onto his side holding his injured head. He hissed while clenching his fists._

_A woman next to him fell backwards, her neck contorted. David yelled as he stared into her dead, cold, coal-colored eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and the red stained what was once blonde. David crawled back onto to trip over the pile of fallen debris. He landed on his leg hearing a crack. David barely had a chance to scream the profanity when the ground rattled again. The pressure landed on his injured leg once more. David punched the ground then slithered over to a stalagmite to hoist himself to his feet._

_David limped deeper into the cave. Several people followed his lead. A man, with his wife clinging to his arm, hurried through the obstacles. The two never saw the crevice in their path. David glanced back to find both of them slip into the earth. Only the woman's hat remained on his level. David chewed on the thumb of his glove before hurrying on. He made sure to check the ground before stepping._

_David stopped along a column as the rumbling ceased. Pieces of broken debris continued to fall through the cracks in the earth. In time all sounds of life diminished. The only breath he could hear was his own. A small landslide fell by his right. David slid down to the ground and held his head in his hands. All the images pounded along with the headache. He felt a warm liquid on the side of his head. He examined his palm to see a scarlet pool in the center. David swore and attempted to pull himself to his feet. After three tries he found himself barely standing, using his left hand to stable himself against the cave walls._

_It was much cooler beneath the surface than he was used to during California springtime. David limped back to where what was left of the lobby rested. He kept his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling. He nearly tripped a few times, but kept his balance. He swore as the pain grew, not caring who heard him. The only person he cared about was dead. _

_David clamped a hand across his mouth to keep himself from vomiting. A sea of corpses littered the lobby. The stench of blood filled the air. David backed up and gagged at the smell. He placed his hands on his knees and retched, but nothing came up. He inhaled deeply, ignoring the throbbing pain pulsing through his leg. Once David caught control of his breathing he stood up and stared at the massacre before him. He turned around while trying to keep himself from shuddering. The image of his mother refused to leave him alone. His brain would taunt him with that memory for as long as he lived._

_David limped through the cave while the many images struck him again and again. In time it became pitch black. David used his arms to find his way as he had to use his only working leg to keep his balance. David miscalculated what he thought was a path only to stumble into a split-level walkway. He tripped and faceplanted. David grumbled as he wiped away the streaming blood from his nose. He knew it was karma for all the people he harmed over the past four years. He picked himself up off the ground and continued forward. _

_He heard dripping as he passed into a narrow tunnel. David glanced around for the origin of the sound. The lack of light mocked his search. David gave up. Over the course of ten minutes the sound began to grate his nerves. He gripped a stalactite, grumbling as he squeezed. The limestone rubbed his gloved hand. When the stress eased he let go and continued on his journey._

_Another half hour passed and David stopped walking. He was thirsty. He sat down as the realization hit him: he was going to die here. Not a hero's death, not even an execution due to his first murder as many believed would be his fate. No, he was going to die among a number of earthquake fatalities. It was a comical revelation. He decided to enjoy life's cruel irony as it would be his last laugh._

"_So glad you find death funny," a voice said from the shadows._

_David jumped up, his leg immediately regretting the decision. David glared in the direction of the voice. At least in the previous state he would have died without any sort of pain. He did not want to go down with company of one other survivor._

"_Who are you?" David asked._

"_Just another like you," the voice answered with a chuckle. "One who can laugh at what life offers.'_

"_Death isn't funny," David said settling back down on the ground. He figured this guy was not going to be much of a threat to him. Odds are the stranger was unable to see him too. David leaned his head against the jagged cave wall. "I just find the circumstances funny. I never thought I'd die this way."_

"_No one can predict their deaths."_

_David laughed. "No, but I imagined hanging from murder, arson, larceny, or other various crimes."_

_The man smiled. "I don't think you're as bad as a guy as you'd have me believe."_

"_Believe what you want," David replied. "Truth is I'm going to die and Santa Carla is going to thank the earthquake for doing me in. Can't say I blame them. I wouldn't want me around either."_

"_You're not a fan of humans?" the stranger asked._

_David shrugged. "I guess not." He placed his hands behind his head. If he was going to slowly die, he may as well make himself more comfortable. "Some would find this poetic justice. I mean I'm going to starve or freeze to death down here." He wiped away the flowing blood. "Maybe even bleed to death. A slow, painful death. What could be more fitting?"_

"_You have a point," David's new friend replied._

"_Yes, all too fitting," David said closing his eyes. "Who knows, I might not make it through the night."_

_After a few minutes of silence David wondered if the other man passed. He smirked despite the fact that he found the conversation amusing. He would have to remember him were he to live. Another humorous thought._

_At long last the other man spoke, "Do you want to die?"_

_David's eyes flew open. "Excuse me?" Just as the man was about to repeat his question David interrupted. "I heard you clearly, I only thought you were dead."_

"_Me, no, I never die," he stated._

_David felt a chill from the way that man phrased his sentence. He shook it off as the temperature of the air._

_There was another moment of silence before the stranger spoke up again. "Tell me, if you were given the chance to never die, right now, would you take it?"_

_David laughed. "Is this one of those silly hypothetical question games?" David recounted too many times he played those with his drunken acquaintances at the bar. He felt he did not feel enough affection for them to call them friends. David smirked. "No offense, but I don't envision myself dying playing that game." He shifted. "If you don't mind, I'd like to die in peace."_

"_No offense taken," the other man stated. "I only meant that you are strong and protective over the few you care about." He paused then said, "It be a shame to lose you."_

_David put his hands in front of him. "Alright, who are you? How do you know this about me?"_

_The other man chuckled. David felt a sense of familiarity in that laugh. "I told you, I'm another like you. We're kindred spirits."_

_David glared. "Fine, I'll play your game. If given the chance to live forever I would, just to put smug bastards like you in your place."_

"_A good enough reason, but I feel that you won't hate me for long," the other man stated. He reached to his side then offered a flask to David. "Here, have a drink."_

_David smiled. "That's more like it." He gripped the device. He hoped the vessel contained some alcohol, but water alone would quench his thirst. "I take back what I said about you." David felt the man smile. "Here's to living forever," David said before twisting off the top._

"_Yes, more than you know," the shielded figure stated._

_David nodded then gulped down the liquid. It was the strangest wine he ever tasted. It was sweet, but had a bitter aftertaste, almost metallic. He licked his lips then downed the rest of it._

"_Sorry, I seem to have drank it all," David stated._

_The other man held out a hand. "Not a problem, it was meant for you."_

_David smiled. "You're a good man."_

"_Yes, well it was the only way to save your life," the other said. With those words he stood leaving a baffled David in the dark._

"_Hey! Where are you going!" David called as he watched the outline of that man disappear into the shadows. He called after him for nearly an hour. After that David grew drowsy. He closed his eyes, grateful that the man gave him a drink before vanishing. "If it could save my life," David muttered as he fell into slumber, unaware of the eyes watching him._

David blinked. He stared Max in the face. "It was you in the cave," David said. "You were the one who gave me that drink."

"I watched over you until the rescuers found you," Max answered.

David suddenly felt bad for his assault on the man earlier. "You didn't have to, you know," David said finally looking Max in the eyes.

"It's my job," Max said placing a hand on David's shoulder. For some reason that gesture offered the shaken boy an ample amount of comfort.

David looked up. "Wait, why didn't they see you when they came for me?" David attempted to get out of bed. A stern glare from Max and he returned to the bed. "And what did you give me to drink? And why did you say it would save my life? Is it because I wouldn't dehydrate."

Max knelt down beside David. He knew he was in range if the boy decided to give him a good punch to the nose, but was more than aware he could take it. "You would not have made it through the night. Trust me, it was the only way."

That left more unanswered questions for David. Before they could be answered a nurse appeared in the doorway announcing that visiting hours were over. Max nodded then said a farewell to David.

David felt an overwhelming urge to strangle that nurse. She left the room with the same scent that entranced him earlier. David watched Max follow her out of the room. For some reason David felt that Max knew what that smell was, but it was another question that he could have answered the next night. That is if Max returned. Now that he knew what happened in the cave, there may be little reason for his savior to come for another visit.

David exhaled sharply and glared down at the bed that housed him. He made it certain that he would leave the hospital at dawn.

* * *

><p>There you have it, chapter three. I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	4. First Feeding

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

Author's Notes: 1) I did not intend this story to be this long, but it looks like it will be a five-shot.

2) This is meant as part one in a three-part series. Next I'm writing the side story of Max's second son Curtis which was touched upon in my story Runaway. Runaway is the third part (chronologically) of the series (even though it was the first written).

Warnings: Contains blood, violence, dark/disturbing images, minor swearing, and minor suggestive material.

* * *

><p>David woke without the refreshed feeling he was used to. He stood from the bed taking in the sight of the contraptions that kept him hostage for so long. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stared down at the uncomfortable cot then up at the ceiling. His strained eyes could almost remember waking up earlier that morning, while the sun still slumbered, finding himself inches from the ceiling. He figured he was in an afterdream. After all, people do not suddenly start levitating in their sleep.<p>

Upon eyeing where his clothes were stashed David hurried to the bathroom to change. Now dressed in black trousers and matching frockcoat with tall boots he headed for the door.

Just as he neared his exit a nurse appeared.

"Where do you think you're heading?" she asked.

"I'm ready to leave," David stated pushing her out of the way.

"You have not been cleared to leave, son," she said taking hold of his arm.

"I am fine, I say I can go," David argued yanking his arm from her grasp.

"Must I retrieve the sedatives?" she asked.

David glowered at the woman. She gasped at what she thought were his eyes flashing amber. She shook her head, deciding that perhaps she was working too many hours. His irises were now the same beautiful blue they always were.

David turned from the woman's reach. He slowly approached the window and pulled back the drapes to find an overwhelming stinging in his face. He shielded his face with his hands and hunched over, nearly tripping over a chair. The nurse rushed to his side and helped him back to the bed.

"See what I mean, you're not stable yet," she said.

When David removed his hands the nurse saw the red splotches about his face. They almost appeared to be minor first degree burns. Her fingers stroked the sore skin making David hiss in pain. She apologized with her eyes before hurrying to find some ointment.

David stared at the open window. The rays infiltrating the panes made him cringe. His fingers gripped at his face and ears. The nails transformed into claws, piercing through his left ear. David let out a howl and the claws retracted, leaving a stream of blood falling to the floor. David stared at his nails confused to how something so cruddy and short could have caused such damage.

"And now you're bleeding," the nurse said returning. She placed the lotion down on the table and hurried to the patient's side with a cloth. She held the cotton cloth close to the bleeding wound. "There, we'll make it all better. You sure are accident prone this morning."

David growled at the woman's statement. A delicious aroma filled the room. David sniffed around to find the delectable substance coming from the woman's body. He moved closer and lifted his face to find that the best source of the smell originated from her neck. He squinted his eyes to visibly see the vibrations of her pulse. He began to salivate. David licked away the clear liquid from his lips. She moved closer to bandage his ear. David pushed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply. His lips parted and the canines slowly extended. He needed to taste that scarlet, sticky substance that wasted itself by flowing through her body. Such a pathetic being did not deserve the privilege of owning her own blood. It was his prize, his rightful belonging. David's mouth opened wide, readying for the bite.

The nurse gave him a hard slap across the face. "What are you doing, you mad man?" she shrieked. David crumpled to the floor, his hand holding where she struck. The previous burn marks had already healed. She tossed the bottle at his feet. "You can apply your own ointment," she said before rushing out of the room.

David stood and kicked the bottle aside. He gripped at his hair wondering why he acted so weird towards that woman. He allowed himself to lay back down on the bed and look up at the ceiling. The dream seemed too clear to be merely a dream. He glanced at his fingernails to see the blood trickling down his knuckles. All those strange thoughts about stealing the nurses' blood started to scare him.

"Maybe I am crazy," David said to himself. _I did hit my head pretty hard. There are all those reports in those medical journals of people who suffered head injuries and were never themselves again._ David turned over on his side, facing away from the evil window. He considered confiding in Max about these strange occurrences were he to show up later. David laughed at himself. _Yes, do let me tell Max about my crazy thoughts. I'll be placed in an asylum so fast._ David laughed himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>David woke up the instant the sun set. He jumped up feeling energized. He tried to stand only to find something keeping him in place. David observed his surroundings to find his hands strapped to the bed with leather restraints. He pulled to no avail. David growled and struggled harder. He grunted and huffed. Finally the restraints snapped, releasing the boy's hands.<p>

"Gee, I almost bite one nurse and they tie me down," David growled. He rubbed at the sore spots left by the straps. _I was never strong enough to break restraints before. What happened to me in that cave?_

He closed his eyes as a sudden dizzy spell fell over him. His rumbling stomach told him that he needed to find nourishments and fast. David intended to wait for Max, as there were many more questions he wanted to run by him, but it seemed his stomach had other plans.

David hurried to the window and looked out at the many lanterns illuminating the streets. It seemed as though a light rain hit the town earlier that day. David opened the panes causing the drapes to sway. The salty air beckoned him to come play in the night sky.

David stepped up onto the windowsill. He looked down with wide eyes, suddenly feeling a bit blue in the face. He was a few stories above the ground. There was no way he would make his way out of the hospital without being seen. His mouth watered to taste some real food that the street vendors had to offer. With a deep breath David leapt from the fourth story window. The wind slowly escorted him to the concrete below. David opened his eyes to find himself in a kneeling position just outside the entrance of the hospital. David looked himself over for any injuries. Upon finding none he continued on without any protest from his body.

David walked along the main street taking in the sights of a town he was only supposed to visit over the span of a week. He now had a strong feeling that this city was to become his new home.

A woman passed by wafting strange scent in David's direction. David turned to follow her movements with his eyes. It was the same aroma the nurse gave off earlier that morning. It made him hungry and the longer he was deprived the more his head would spin.

A familiar sight sat in the distance. David was grateful this establishment was spared from the earthquake's wrath.

He stepped through the doors of the tavern taking in the scent of beer and liquor. Many men crowded at the wooden tables. The regulars were hunched over the bar gulping down beer after beer. Several of the customers sported injuries.

David made his way to the front of the bar. The bartender, a man in his mid-forties with a long beard and beady eyes smirked at the kid.

"Hey, ain't you the one who survived the hotel?" he asked handing the boy a drink.

David took a long swig. "Good stuff," he said with a sigh of relief. "Yes, but I wasn't the only one."

"You were all in the papers," the bartender said with a hearty laugh. He remembered the kid from a week ago. It baffled him how one so young could outdrink two others who had been practicing for years. Nonetheless David won the contest earning him a free meal the next time he visited. "Just get out of the hospital?" he asked.

David nodded. "They wanted to keep me a bit longer, but I wouldn't have it."

The two laughed. He nudged David in the shoulder. "I like you, kid. Always one to stand your ground."

"That's me," David said between sips. "Never going down without a fight."

The bartender nodded and put his hands on his hips. "Well, you won the contest. Here to cash in your free meal ticket?"

David drummed his finger against his cheek. "Why not?" he asked. "Been a while since I had something good to eat."

David accepted a refill then surveyed the room for somewhere less crowded to sit. He saw a secluded table in the back and decided it was as good as any. He sat down and brought out his box of smokes complete with a matchbook. He struck the match and lit up watching the foolish mortals go about their drunken business. David took a long drag wondering why he referred to the other customers as "foolish mortals."

He was not allowed much time to linger on the thought as the barmaid sat a plate in front of him. The night's special a barbecue sandwich with crispy chips sat before him. He glanced up at the woman. She was nearing thirty and missing both front teeth. Still she had that same alluring smell as the other two he encountered.

"Hey, why don't you sit with me?" David offered, motioning with his hand for her to take the empty seat.

"I gots to get ta work," she said with a snort.

David wrinkled his nose. On any other day she would not have appealed to him, but right now he was so mesmerized by that smell. He was no longer interested in the food. His stomach seemed to be aching for something else, something he could not attain from normal food.

"But I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt," she said sitting down, crossing one leg over the other. David found himself fascinated by women's legs. Perhaps it was the fact that so few chose to show them out of fear of being viewed as improper.

They sat and chatted as David finished his meal. He patted his full stomach. However the cravings increased. He shifted his shoulders and cracked his neck. Nothing would satisfy the pangs growling and clawing at his stomach. The crumbs left on the dish repulsed him. He inhaled deeply with his hands on his face. That alluring scent wafted into his nostrils.

David glanced up at Harriet. She smiled and lifted an eyebrow. David stood. He knew that look too well, he knew what she was hinting at. While she was not his usual type he was not one to throw away free goods. David tossed an arm over Harriet's shoulder and led her towards the exit. The bartender glanced up and smiled while shaking his head at the bold kid's behavior before resuming his task of washing the glasses.

Harriet released a hearty laugh. David lit up a cigarette and handed it to the robust woman. She inhaled a long drag then released the smoke in the form of rings. David smiled. For certain Harriet was not a looker, but she was by far the most interesting of his many flings. David lit another cigarette for himself. The two smoked in silence for a few minutes, merely enjoying each other's company. The scent of tobacco filled the air.

David tossed the butt on the ground and smashed it with his boot. Harriet followed David's lead. She stepped forward and snuggled her face against his next. David wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her face. Harriet kissed David's chin then lifted to his lips. Both their lips met. David opened his mouth to allow the woman to slip her tongue atop of his. He tightened his grip on her body. He wanted her for his own. David's hands ran up and down her back, grabbing at her skin. He gripped at her dress. He accidentally pulled her hair. Harriet released a tiny yelp, but the boy was not willing to cease the yanking.

"David," she whispered.

"Shh," David replied as he placed a finger atop her lips. He replaced the finger with his own lips. David's hands fiddled with the clasp on the back of her dress.

Harriet leaned her neck back just as David sharply inhaled. That aroma invaded his brain, abandoning all other thoughts. His sexual urges instantly diminished. The hunger spiked. David leaned his face against her neck as she emitted a moan. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders. David pushed away and grasped her elbows tightly.

Harriet's eyes flew open. "What are you—"

David grinned and grasped tighter. "Just be quiet," he whispered.

Harriet's heart raced. The blood sped mesmerizing the boy. His head spun at the sound of the rushing liquid beneath her veins. He could smell it, he could taste the bitter metallic delicacy upon his tongue. He had to have it. His brain focused only on that goal. The girl struggled in his grasp which made the battle even more thrilling.

David lowered his lips to her neck and softly kissed the tender skin. The fear vibrated from the artery. His canines increased and he let them penetrate the flesh. David's other hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her screams. The blood trickled down her neck. It was warm and inviting. David tasted his victory. It was not as bitter as he remembered from his many injuries. It had a hint of sweetness about it, almost matching the taste of ripe melon. The liquid itself imitated the juice cascading from a severed rind. David swallowed. The beverage fell smoothly down his throat like a soft drink he bought from convenient stores back in his hometown.

Harriet buckled and thrashed about. Her efforts were futile against the man's deathgrip. The more she struggled the more the severed skin gushed. David accepted each mouthful. It was addicting. Each swallow satisfied the emptiness within his vacant soul. Eventually Harriet's strength gave in. She fell limp in his arms. David wiped his mouth then threw her broken body against the ground.

David's eyes widened when he took a second glance at the corpse. He stared down at the blood on his hands and shook. His clothes were stained with evidence of her murder. David frantically surveyed the area for any possible escape. Too many witnesses saw her leave with him. His gaze fell on her motionless form in the dirt.

A muffled chuckle sounded from behind. David spun around, barely able to control his heartbeat.

"It's only me, David," Max said stepping into the light.

"How much did you see?" David asked, not hiding the threatening tone in his voice.

Max's grin widened, "I saw it all."

"Do you plan on blackmailing me? Is that what you were after all this long?" David growled. He clenched his fists. If this man had any intentions of harming him he would end up like the woman waiting to become a worm's feast.

Max lifted a hand. "I have no intentions of causing you harm, David," he said.

"Please don't say anything," David begged. That same sense of respect he was overcome with when in Max's presence hit him again. He never revered anyone, especially some fop who took a strange interest in him. Although Max had saved his life. He glanced down at his hands. "I don't know what came over me. I just—" The horror struck him that he not only murdered an innocent woman but consumed her blood. Despite its disturbing nature the reality did not disgust him as much as he thought it would. That truth scared him.

Max replied with a smile. He pointed a finger at the blonde. "Trust me, the last thing I wanted was for you to discover it this way." He shook his head. "If you had only been patient and waited for me at the hospital I could have taken you out for your first feed and guided you along the way." David became speechless. Max added, "The way a father should instruct his son."

"Father?" David asked hoarsely.

Max nodded and approached the body. He gleamed with pride. "You did well with your first kill, I'm impressed."

David slowly backed away from the man. "Hold up, you're not some lunatic are you? You're not like that Jack the Ripper guy, are you?"

Max tossed his head back and laughed. "How silly you are, David." He advanced on the boy who matched his every move with a retreat of his own. Max stopped and eyed the corpse. "No, Jack was a mere mortal. We're of a completely different caliber than simple murder." His eyes landed back on David only they were now glowing a bright amber.

David stumbled backwards, tripping over a tree root. He scrambled to lift himself to a standing position.

Max sighed and let his eyes return to their human form. "Please don't be scared, son," he said extending an arm. David continued to back away. However in the depths of his heart the burning curiosity kept him from sprinting to safety.

"Stop, just stop," David cried holding up his hands. He had backed himself against a tree trunk. "Please, don't kill me."

Max's features displayed concern, "Son, I would never kill—"

"And stop calling me that!" David shouted. "You're not my father. What the hell are you talking about? What the hell are you?"

Max sighed a second time. "I'm sorry, I understand it's hard to digest," he said with a sorrowful expression. "But trust me when I tell you it was the only way I could save your life."

"What?" David asked.

"In the cave," Max answered. "That nasty bump on your head." Max pointed to his own head. "There was no way for you to survive until morning. Ingesting my blood was the only way I could save your life." Max smiled. "Therefore I have given you a new life as your new father."

David's eyes widened. "Blood, when did I take your…" the reality sunk in when he remembered that odd tasting beverage in the flask. David clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I know it's difficult, David, but please understand why I had to," Max said kindly. "I saw you as my own and could not bear to watch you die before me. I only did it to save your life." He placed a hand on David's shoulder to which the latter pulled away. "Please come with me, I have much to discuss with you."

"You stay away from me!" David yelled. He silently stared wideeyed at the man before dashing away. Max stared down with a painful look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>There you have it, folks, chapter four! Only one more to go. Please let me know what you think.<p> 


	5. The First Day of Eternity

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, MacBeth, or Dracula.

Author's Note: This is the first story in the Santa Carla Chronicles. I will be uploading the second story in this series called Curtis in a few days. It's a side story to my main story Runaway. The story Runaway, which is actually the third story in the series (at least as of now, I might add more later on), is what sparked the Santa Carla Chronicles.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>David stopped just short of reaching the outskirts of Santa Carla. His palm rested heavily against the tree trunk. He leaned his sweating forehead against his arm while panting. He glanced down at the bloodstains, still appalled and frightened of what he was capable of. He closed his eyes and leaned his entire body against the tree. That image of Max's transformed face replayed like a silent film behind his lids.<p>

He gripped his arms and sank down to the soil. His own fingers sprouted hideous claws. It reminded him of that lycan folklore he read about in those books his mother disapproved of. David shook his head trying to rid his brain of the image of his impaled mother. He looked up at the moon wondering if these horrid memories would ever leave. It was not every boy who watched his mother die in a most gruesome way. It was also not every boy who found out in his haste he accepted the blood of a vampire and was at that very minute sired by that very vampire.

David lifted himself to his feet. He glanced down at the blood on his palm, suddenly understanding how Lady Macbeth felt in that famous scene. He wondered how long it would take for him to wash away the stains. Even when the water rinsed the scarlet liquid, the memory of what he did would forever remain.

David wiped the sticky substance against his jacket.

He looked back up at the moon. By that moment David had regained control of his lungs. He glanced around the woods. The stone trail gave him a safe pathway to follow. David ran a hand through his hair. He wondered if his blonde strands were now ruined with red.

Thrice he read Stoker's best work and it had not prepared him for the current situation. The memories of the passages in that book, several of which frightened him, pushed their way to his unconscious. His mother chided him for reading that novel at the young age of twelve which caused him to have nightmares. Of course David would never admit that the disturbing images within the text were the reason he dreamt of being locked within Dracula's castle with the grotesque figure chasing him about the many corridors. He knew if he was caught he would be bled and left to die with the lecherous brides dancing about his fading carcass.

_This is not the way it was written_. The thoughts stopped David in his tracks. He examined the bloody clothes once more. He lifted his hands to his face and laughed. At first it was a small chuckle, but with each breath the laughs increased. In time he was laughing heartily to the night sky. Several squirrels scurried away from their shelter. David leaned against one of the trees, holding his aching stomach as he guffawed.

_I'm so silly. Of course I'm not a vampire_. With those thoughts David looked out into the clearing. He would now take refuge in this forest along with the other loons. David dawdled down the pathway. _I've lost my mind. The doctors had a good reason for strapping me to the bed. I kill a woman and automatically believe I'm a vampire._ David stopped both his feet and thoughts. He surveyed the dark area, not sure what he was looking for. He resumed his gaze straight ahead_. I'm a murderer, a coldblooded killer who doesn't care who dies and who shows no remorse._ He laughed at his previous notions once more. _To think I thought I was a vampire_.

He laughed into the shadows. He laughed at how he imagined Max there standing before him, explaining how he turned him into one of the undead like himself.

David noticed something glistening on the side of his index finger. He held his hand out in front of him to see that he missed some of Harriet's blood. He brought the scarlet liquid to his face to have a better look. No doubt it was the real thing. He murdered an innocent woman. Come tomorrow the police would be out looking for him. It was only a matter of time before they stormed the forest and brought him into their custody. David grimaced at the thoughts of being shackled to the floor behind bars in some insane asylum. Those who marveled at his survival story would look to the heavens and ponder why the only person to survive the rubble was some deranged murderer.

The scent of the blood plastered on his finger reached his nostrils. David inhaled the sweet aroma. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on the edge of the appendage. Its bittersweet taste pulled David into a temporary realm of elation. He suckled on his finger like a newborn baby greedily feeding.

"David," a voice said pulling the boy from his rapturous state.

That voice sounded so familiar. David turned to see the man he had come to know well over the last few days slowly approaching him. David groaned and resumed walking from the lead vampire.

"David!" Max called, following after the boy. David soon realized that his strides were no match for the speed of an elder child of the shadows.

"What do you want?" David asked. "Why can you not leave me be?"

"I'm afraid that is impossible, son," Max stated. He leaned against his cane. David knew it was only a prop and that the man was perfectly capable of walking.

"Did you not see what I did to that wench back in town?" David growled. Max merely smiled at that statement. The man's smirk frightened him, though he would never openly admit to that. David shrugged, finding the awkwardness of the situation somewhat humorous. "That is not quite the reaction I expected," said David.

Max placed a firm hand on David's shoulder. "My child, I am proud at how well you went about your first feeding, but I'm afraid until you learn the rules I cannot let you out of my sight."

David jerked himself away from Max's hold. "I'm serious, you need to stop with these oddities."

Max chuckled. "Oddities, David?"

"Yes, and stop calling me son," David snapped.

"What would you rather me call my child?" Max asked. "I mean it only to show affection, not to insult or belittle you."

"I do not know you and would appreciate it if you stayed away from me," David said. He smirked, "Besides, if I'm a lunatic who murdered that woman with my teeth what makes you think you are safe in my presense?"

Max replied with a heavy laugh. He returned David's fading smirk with a full one of his own. "I am certain that you could never harm me, David." His eyes dared the younger to challenge him.

Usually David was more than willing to fight, but there was something about Max that warned him to keep his distance. The man appeared to be a middle-aged rich man with extensive eccentricities. Beneath that mask hid a monster just waiting for his chance to shred the lowlife who dared to test him. Despite this dangerous aura surrounding Max, David felt safe in the older man's presence.

Max slung his arm around David's shoulder. "Come now, son, this is no place for two gentlemen to converse." His amber eyes stared into David's. "You would be much more comfortable at my home."

David pushed away. "What the hell is going on with your eyes?"

Max sighed, "David, we have gone over this. Must we speak on this matter again?" David hunched over and clenched his fists. Max laughed, "Relax, David, I have no intentions of ever harming you, my child." David felt a soothing sensation surround him and he obeyed Max's orders.

"You're really a—I'm not imagining it?" David asked short of breath.

Max nodded. He leaned on his cane. "You will grow accustomed to it before long."

David began to shake.

"You're shivering," Max said with a click of his tongue. He smiled up at his son. "Listen, I understand this is difficult for you to understand, but please." He reached out his hand which caused David to back away. "I would appreciate it if you came with me now. I do not wish to abduct you by force."

"Why did you do this to me?" David asked as the truth settled in.

Max placed a hand on David's shoulder. David's eyes met with his. Max's eyes showed sincerity as he spoke, "I felt a connection to you since the day I met you. I knew it was fate that you were meant to be my son." He squeezed David's shoulder. "It was the only way I could save your life that night."

David looked down at the ground. "You should've let me die with the other humans."

Max tightened his grip on David's arm. "Now that is not how you show gratitude," he said. David let out a cry of pain as Max began to drag him. "I have much to explain to you and if you don't mind I would like to return home before dawn."

David managed to break himself from Max's hold. The elder vampire allowed this as long as David continued to follow. He hated using such force on David, but would carry him back to his house if it ensured David's survival through his first night.

The two walked in silence for a good five minutes. They eventually stepped out of the forest and found themselves back behind the tavern. David glanced down at nearly gasped when he found a vacant spot where Harriet's body once laid.

"Where is she?" David asked. He looked about the area. He was certain that this is where he ended the pitiful woman's life. "Was she not really…" David trailed off when he heard Max laughing.

"No, you did a fine job with your first kill," Max said. He clapped the boy on the shoulder. "That is what I wanted to explain to you." He pointed the end of the cane in David's face. "Rule number one: you must only kill those who do not in a high position. Strangers, drunks, burdens to society, the ones who are not likely to be missed."

David nodded, unsure of why he was so interested. He still wondered about Harriet's missing corpse. The police would not have discovered it that soon and he was even more sure that body decomposition was not that quick of an art.

"Rule number two," Max said lowering his cane. He pointed the object in the direction of the blood puddle which was craftily covered with leaves. "You must immediately get rid of the body." He stared David square in the eyes. "I've found that burning the body is the best method, but if there is no fire around, hiding it in the water or burying it are also good options." He paused then stated, "Rule three, the most important rule of all: never leave a witness." He stepped closer to David. "If someone sees you in your vampire form or witnesses your kill you have no choice but to take that person out, is that understood?"

David nodded.

Max smiled. "Good," he said. "Now that all that is clear, it is best we get home before sunrise."

David had many more questions for the man, but chose to save them until they reached their shelter. Max felt it was better if the two of them arrived home on foot. He wanted to wait until they had a full night before them to teach David how to properly fly. About an hour later the two made it to Max's residence.

David stepped back and whistled at the sight of the house. The house was four stories tall, made of bricks, with stained glass windows on the bottom and top levels. The fence wrapped around the perimeter of the house. To David it appeared to be the size of the hotel's ground. A pathway led them to the front door. Max turned the knob to be greeted by barking.

David jumped back when a white dog hunched his back and snarled at the boy. Despite the fact that he had the ability to mince the dog David's natural fear of the creature caused him to slowly retreat.

"Thorn!" Max scolded. The dog looked up at his master and whined. He licked his lips then scampered into the house. Max turned to face his new son with a smile. "Never mind him, David, I'm sure in time he'll get used to you."

David rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm thrilled to be living with one of those demons."

Max turned and crossed his arms. "I'm surprised that you knew," he spoke.

"Knew what?" David asked.

"About Thorn," Max answered. Upon seeing the confused look on the blonde's face he laughed. "I see, you were only joking about my dog." He ushered David inside and attempted to take his coat. David pushed him off and tightened the garment about his form. Max placed one hand on David's shoulder and used the other to guide them further inside. "Thorn is not a regular dog, he's a hound of hell." One look from David required further information. Max smiled, "He's not that much younger than me. An immortal and vicious dog."

David nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the creature they spoke of. Thorn beared his fangs and growled at the newcomer. David grimmaced at the dog, tempted to show his own fangs. He was soon distracted by the room which Max ushered him.

"This is the parlor," Max said showing David the room with peach wallpaper and a bland furniture set. David wrinkled his nose, surprised he was not already yawning at the sight. A bookshelf sat over in the back, most likely they were books on topics that would not hold his interest. Max moved to the next room. "This is the dinning room. We rarely use this room, only when we have company." He patted David on the shoulder. "We don't have much use for it."

David could not hide his laughter. Max's smile increased, glad there was someone who finally appreciated his sense of humor.

Max hurried about giving David a rushed tour of the house. At long last they reached a closet.

"What's so special about this?" David asked.

Max gave David a sly smile. He pulled a hidden lever to reveal a secret passageway. David laughed. He had read about those pathways in novels, but never seen one in real life. Max led him down the thick, stone path that contained a musty scent. It surprised the new vampire that his eyes were designed for navigating through the dark.

The corridor led to a secret hallway.

"These are our chambers," Max stated. "We're deep enough inside that the sun cannot penetrate these walls."

"So it's true?" David asked. "Vampires are vulnerable to light?"

Max gravely nodded. "Yes, and you must also avoid stakes and anything deemed holy, as both will cause your death."

"I thought we were immortal," David muttered.

"We are," Max replied. David berated himself for already forgetting of his father's impeccable hearing. Max continued, "We will never age, nor die of natural causes." His features and voice hardened. "But we are not invincible. Most injuries will heal on their own, but as all creatures, there are ways to kill us." He gave his son another smile. "Just heed my warnings and you will live a long, happy life."

He pointed to a room. It had a soft blue coat, furnished with a bed, dresser, and chair. David was not satisfied with the color or style of the furnishings. Perhaps the next night he would convince Max to let him redecorate. An eternity looking at the drab space would no likely force him to throw himself into the sunlight.

"This is where you will sleep," Max said. He paused then added, "Yes, you may change the furnishings to match your taste."

"How did you-?" David began.

Max smirked, "Yes, I have yet to mention. We are linked by telepathy. I can hear your thoughts and read your feelings. If ever you need me I shall hear you."

David frowned, not liking his father's ability.

Max laughed, "Fret not, David, I will not invade your privacy." He held up a finger. "Unless you give me reason to suspect, then I will have no choice, for your own safety of course."

"Of course," David replied harshly.

"Something wrong?" Max asked.

David shook his head.

"You can answer, or I can see for myself," Max revealed.

David glowered at the older vampire. Max replied with a smile. After a few moments David finally gave in. He was fatigued and Max showed no sign of letting the boy sleep until they spoke.

"My father died...not so long ago," David muttered. He looked Max in the eyes. All the rage had vanished and was replaced with sorrow. "I'm not sure about having another father so soon." He laughed, "I scared all my mother's callers away."

Max smiled. He nodded then clapped David on the shoulder. "Trust me, David, I do not want this to be difficult for you." He gave him a look of sympathy. "For now do not think of me as a father, but a friend."

"A friend who has authority over me?" David asked.

Max nodded, "You have it." David opened his mouth to protest when Max lifted a hand. "David, it's too dangerous for you to be on your own for now. Perhaps when you've aged you can find your own lodgings, but for now this is your home."

David sighed. He was not used to following orders. Any other day he would have laughed at the idea of complying with such an eccentric man's wishes. Still there was a part of him that forced him to respect Max. David wondered if it had anything to do with the man's undead blood running through his veins.

"I will not force you to do anything you don't want to," Max stated. "I only give you guidelines for your safety and would appreciate if you followed them."

David stared up at him in a defiant stance. He was used to looking at men with that face. Max searched David's feelings and discovered that it was more confusion that controlled the boy's actions. He wanted to reveal everything up front, leaving no room for doubts.

He leaned against the doorway. "I knew from the moment I first met you that I wanted you for my son. There was a bond there. You wanted more than what the world had to offer." David wondered if Max was reading his thoughts. The older vampire continued, "The other injured were already dead, you still had so much fight and life left inside. You desired survival and that's what I gave you. You were meant to be more than a mere human." With those words he lifted himself upright and turned towards his own bedroom. "I bid you good night, David. Rest well for tomorrow you have much to learn." Max nodded at the boy then shut his door.

David lingered in the hallway a bit longer. He glanced around the darkened area while the older vampire's words sunk in. He was somewhat angry and resentful that Max had sired him. He was a rebel who needed no one. Still there was a part in the depths of his heart that felt gratitude for being spared. If showing that thanks meant he had to listen to the odd man for a while so be it.

David laughed at Max's eccentricities once more before stepping inside his own room. He cursed the awful color and the eyesore of the furniture provided. This was not what he was accustomed to, but it was only day one of his new life. David rested on his bed. The memories of the past few days invaded his thoughts. He could not help but think this new life was meant to be.

David placed his arm over his forehead. Perhaps having a new father would not be so horrible a fate after all. A new thought was born, one that brought a smile to David's face, he was now free, no longer bound by human laws. Sure there may be rules for now, but someday he would run Santa Carla and no one, not even Max would overthrow him.

* * *

><p>That ends this story. Thanks to everyone who read. Don't forget to leave a review.<p>

Just a note about the relationship between David and Max in my stories. Not much is revealed about them in the movie, other than the fact that Max really trusts David and that David seems to enjoy testing the boundaries. This might come off as too family a story, but I feel that they have more of a father-son relationship. Since it was not stated directly in the movie that leaves lots of room for exploration in fanfiction. I'd like to think that Max is a devoted, caring father, esepcially towards David, so that's what I was going for in this story (and all my stories). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this.

Until next time!


End file.
